


High Up

by paltandsepper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, maybe???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: Chanyeol is afraid of heights and yet he agreed to riding one. Baekhyun knows how to distract him.





	High Up

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS UNBETAD AND WORD VOMIT
> 
> also based on that viral c0ach3lla vid :>>>
> 
> this is my 2nd time attempting to write this pair and i couldn't find another that could fit this idea
> 
> STREAM SSFW !!

You can call Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s relationship as TMI, either because they more often than not make known that they’re having sex or they accidentally slip each others’ kink in public. Their ridiculous ( _disgusting_ , Jongdae said once) ways make their close friends just sigh, defeated and used to the way they fault their relationship. It was actually Baekhyun that infiltrated Chanyeol’s actions or maybe it was inside Chanyeol all along, either way, everyone wants them to Stop.

 

Baekhyun really didn’t care that much since Chanyeol told him that he slowly built Chanyeol’s confidence over the past one and a half year that they’ve been together. He also simmers down whatever vulgar thing he might say or do in public because he knows Chanyeol would be slightly upset with him after. There are certain times when Baekhyun would ask Chanyeol before they go outside and it worked that way.

 

Though now, they’re both becoming more private with their things unless they’re tipsy, they’d be groping and flirting with each other non stop and it’s something their friends prevent them from doing in a night out. So Baekhyun would sometimes pull Chanyeol to the side where no one could see and kiss him, compliment him, then go back to what they were doing with a baffled and blushing Chanyeol.

 

It’s not uncommon for them to be all over each other outside because Chanyeol is a stranger magnet, strangers who ask him directions then escalate to flirting while Chanyeol remains polite. Baekhyun had seen it once, he left Chanyeol in the line to the cinema to buy some snacks and came back to Chanyeol looking awkward as hell as this girl seemed to compliment his curly hair. He only laughed at Chanyeol but kept a hand on any part of Chanyeol he can hold.

 

This is what’s happening now, Kyungsoo’s boyfriend, who was miles away, sent him tickets to an amusement park and told him to enjoy with his friends. Baekhyun is suspecting the guy is actually a sugar daddy in disguise because Kyungsoo seemed okay with it, _oblivious_ even. Jongdae also supported that idea but didn’t bring it up in case he gets uninvited to something free. Chanyeol is a bit clingy than usual today, color coordinating their clothes, kept holding his hand even with a few people giving them second looks, and rubbing his nose on Baekhyun’s skin once in a while. He had looked at Chanyeol in question many times but Chanyeol only smiled so Baekhyun amps up and dares to sneak kisses wherever he can reach— he had to stop when Kyungsoo glared at them and makes a slicing motion on his neck. He was not being sneaky after all.

 

“Let’s go to the ferris wheel, I don’t want to go somewhere extreme after eating a lot.” Jongdae stretches his arms above his head as Kyungsoo agrees.

 

Baekhyun squeezes Chanyeol’s hand under the table, he knows Chanyeol gets a bit nervous whenever they go high up, seeing a clear view of below and outside. Chanyeol is okay with elevators on hotels but backs in a corner in mall elevators that has one glass side.

 

“Sure let’s rest there for a bit.” Chanyeol squeezes back before releasing his hand, Baekhyun attaches himself with Kyungsoo so Chanyeol can have a bit of time with himself. To debate whether he’ll go with them or not.

 

While in the line, Baekhyun leaned his head between Chanyeol’s shoulder blades, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around him. Not when there’s a lot of people around them. He relaxes more when Chanyeol pats his head and feels his laughter as he talks with Jongdae.

 

He only holds Chanyeol’s hand when the door closed and they’ve lifted a little from the ground.

 

“You sure you really wanted this?”

 

“Don’t ask me that now! I can’t really back out since we’re off the ground..” Chanyeol peeks over and slowly retreats his head, now holding Baekhyun’s hand in a vice grip. “Nice view.”

 

Baekhyun chuckles, bumps their heads together, “Silly, we could’ve just stayed behind and let the two ride this.”

 

“I thought it would feel different now since the last time I rode the ferris wheel was when I was nine. Man, I’m still scared.” Chanyeol pouts, playing with Baekhyun’s fingers and glances at the transparent door a few times.

 

“It’s okay, I’ll save you if we fall.”

 

“Not helping.” Chanyeol grumbles and pushes Baekhyun’s shoulder, turning his head away from him.

 

“Sorry.” Baekhyun bites his lip from smiling, sliding an arm between the seat and Chanyeol’s back. He pulls him closer, “I mean, I can distract you if you want.”

 

It only took Chanyeol a few moments before he turned back and sighed, looking at Baekhyun expectantly. Baekhyun grins and pecks his cheek then a wet kiss on his neck that made Chanyeol laugh. It’s Chanyeol that chased his lips with his own, smiling onto their kiss and quickly turned it into a make out session— slow and sweet as Baekhyun cards his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair, scratching lightly.

 

Chanyeol tensed up when the ride jostled a little, they were barely halfway so Baekhyun hushed him gently and put his free hand on Chanyeol’s knee, playing with the rips of his jeans. That seemed to relax Chanyeol since he went back on kissing Baekhyun with more intent, must have been more scared so Baekhyun slides his hand down to massage Chanyeol’s nape.

 

He moans when Chanyeol runs a hand up from his chest then the side of his neck, Baekhyun pulls back reluctantly to which Chanyeol huffed at.

 

“We can do it later.” he pecks the corner of Chanyeol’s mouth.

 

“But I’m…”

 

Baekhyun looks down and chuckles, he didn’t realize he’d been tracing the outline of Chanyeol’s dick through his pants. He pouts back when Chanyeol slaps his shoulder and frowns. They’re still somehow not at the top so he’d have time to get Chanyeol off and hope for the best that he can calm down before finishing the ride.

 

“Come here.” Baekhyun unzips Chanyeol’s jacket then pops open the button on his jeans, Chanyeol makes it easy by pulling out his own cock then hiccuping at Baekhyun's first touch. “Hide my hand.”

 

Chanyeol tugs the flaps of his jacket then leans to hide his face on Baekhyun’s neck, already panting and it sounded louder than it should be in the enclosed space. Baekhyun holds Chanyeol’s hand with his free one while his other hand plays with the slit, precum dripping on his fingers for a smoother slide on Chanyeol’s cock.

 

He presses a kiss on Chanyeol’s ear, “You’re so strung up and we’ve had sex yesterday.”

 

“Don’t know why.” Chanyeol whimpers, trembling when Baekhyun moves his hand faster. “Fuck, I’m gonna come already.”

 

“You still have some for me later, yeah? Want you,” Baekhyun licks his own lips, listening to the slick sounds and Chanyeol’s panting. “Want you to fuck me later. You want that?”

 

“O-Oh, fuck.” Chanyeol whines high in his throat, squeezing Baekhyun’s hand as he comes. Exhaling loudly on Baekhyun’s neck, kissing weakly and it tickles a little.

 

Baekhyun dutifully pulls out tissues from his sling bag and cleaned them, he’s painfully hard though but he ignores it in favor of kissing Chanyeol over and over. He sighs when he felt Chanyeol’s hand on his cheek, “We’re almost at the top.”

 

“Only halfway more before we can get out.” Chanyeol looks past Baekhyun to look at the view, keeps their faces near. Baekhyun goes cross eyed looking at him and his still flushed cheeks and the sweat forming under his bangs. “I know a way to make this feel like a minute.”

 

“What?”

 

Baekhyun blinks as he watches Chanyeol slowly sink to his knees, though his dick may have throbbed at the sight, he still has to ask Chanyeol if he knows what he’s doing.

 

“I’m not drunk.” Chanyeol raises an eyebrow, already unbuckling Baekhyun’s belt and pulling the rest of his clothing lower just enough for his dick to be pulled out. “You won’t have time to calm your dick anyway.”

 

“True. Not when you look like—” Baekhyun inhaled sharply, Chanyeol had already started licking him all over. “Like this.”

 

Chanyeol shoots him a quick smile before continuing to slobber on his cock until his saliva is dripping down Baekhyun’s balls and he hasn’t even started properly sucking him off. And both of them get off on sloppy, dripping, wet sex. Though in the shower it’s uncomfortable without slipping, the bed gets messy when they’re in a mood and going at it like rabbits to the point that they have to change their bed sheets and pillow cases. Sometimes even having to clean their floor because their come gets everywhere.

 

Now Baekhyun cannot complain about the sweat making his shirt stick to his back when Chanyeol’s taking him all the way down like the champ he is. Not choking even as Baekhyun keeps his head down and thrusts up into his mouth, Chanyeol _swallows_ and it’s Baekhyun who has to pull him off or else he’s gonna come without enjoying it. He looks around and sees that they’re going down, groaning.

 

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol whines, licking his cock from the middle to the tip.

 

“Sorry. Wanna fuck your face longer, so pretty.”

 

Chanyeol moans, making more saliva drip from his tongue to the head of Baekhyun’s cock as a _thank you_. Baekhyun thumbs the redness high on Chanyeol’s cheeks as he lowers his head again, sucking, tongue dipping into his slit. His thighs tremble under Chanyeol’s hands, whining low on his throat then it turns into high pitched moans when Chanyeol starts bobbing his head quickly.

 

It makes Baekhyun’s head spin, watching Chanyeol and his red lips stretched around his cock, drooling and moaning as if he’s the one getting sucked off. Baekhyun tugs Chanyeol’s hair as gentle as he could to tell him he’s going to come, and Chanyeol, the angel he fucking is, let’s Baekhyun fuck his mouth.

 

Baekhyun comes with a strained whine, gritting his teeth as Chanyeol continues to suck and also swallow his come. It takes Baekhyun pushing Chanyeol’s head away for him to stop putting his mouth on his limp dick. He pulls Chanyeol up for a kiss, licking into his mouth then to a slower one until the saliva on his dick dries. It felt weird but he tucks himself back in and hopes that the one wet spot on his shirt where Chanyeol got his drool isn’t too obvious.

 

For the rest of the ride, they’re cuddled up and enjoying the view even as they’re on their way down. They also subtly opened a window slightly to let in some fresh air then closed it again before they reached the bottom.

 

Kyungsoo’s looking at them with suspicion when Baekhyun asked them how their experience was. Jongdae texted Baekhyun that they knew something was happening because they were just right behind them but Baekhyun only shrugged and pulled Chanyeol with an arm around his waist.

 

He gets a kick on his ass from Kyungsoo before they parted but Chanyeol promised to kiss it better later.  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
